


Tired

by tyuniesunshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, This is my first time, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyuniesunshine/pseuds/tyuniesunshine
Summary: Soobin was worried, he didn't know if it was because of his position as the leader or the fact that he had a gigantic crush on the younger, but every day he noticed even more the tired appearance of the other and although at first, he had tried to let it go and wait until Taehyun wanted to talk about it, it had already been two weeks and his appearance had only gotten worse.He knew that the other didn't like to talk about his problems and worry the others, but wasn't his duty as a leader to be there for everyone?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 21





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first time here and is also my first time writing in English, is not my best but I kinda like it, also I use the translator in some cases so if that's not how you say it, can you please tell me?  
> I accept constructive criticism, so I would love it if you could tell me if you liked it or how to improve, I would appreciate it.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it! ♡＾▽＾♡

Soobin was worried, he didn't know if it was because of his position as the leader or the fact that he had a gigantic crush on the younger, but every day he noticed even more the tired appearance of the other and although at first, he had tried to let it go and wait until Taehyun wanted to talk about it, it had already been two weeks and his appearance had only gotten worse.  
He knew that the other didn't like to talk about his problems and worry the others, but wasn't his duty as a leader to be there for everyone?  
"Soobin Hyung!" he started to shake his head as a smile appeared on his face as he heard the screams of his gum.  
"Ahhhh I know you can't live without me, but you have to try" I laughed at the disgusted face Hueningkai made, but he still hugged me and started rubbing my stomach. I saw how Taehyun was standing behind him with a fond smile, I couldn't help but blush at the look of him "Taehyunie~ How was school? Are you hungry?" He bit his tongue and avoided rolling his eyes when he saw Hueningkai mutter "whipped"  
"It was fine hyung, nothing out of the ordinary and no, I just ate Hyuka before coming to the studio" I avoided saying "cute ~" when the younger smiled at me, but I still noticed the bags under his eyes, which made me worry even more, was he having trouble sleeping? In all the time that they had known each other, he had never heard about a problem sleeping from the mouth of the other and he was one of the easiest to fall asleep and who took more care of their sleep hours, so what was it that was it keeping him awake? "Is something wrong hyung?"  
"No, nothing, I just space out for a moment" I smiled at him and saw him nod biting his lip before saying goodbye and leaving, so Hueningkai and I were alone, I turned to look at him and he began to laugh.  
"Seriously hyung, if you want your crush to stay as a secret you should be more careful, you are too lucky that Taehyunie doesn't find out about anything that's going on around him" We both sat on the couch and I started playing with his hair.  
"At this point, I don't think he will realize about my feelings soon, so it doesn't matter" I shook my head with a sad smile because as much as my heart turned into a mess every time I saw him, I also understood the risks of being in a relationship being idols and even more so being in the same band; That assuming he accepted my feelings, but being honest with myself, what would hurt the most would be what would happen if the other rejected me and as pathetic as it sounded, he didn't know what he would do without him by his side, since as Taehyun had said Soobin was the captain of the ship and the youngest was his right hand, so without him, the ship would sink. "But enough of that, do you know if Taehyun has been sleeping well? I've seen him more tired lately "  
"Hmm ... I don't really know, when I fall asleep he's still awake and when I wake up he's ready, so I wouldn't know what to tell you hyung, maybe you can talk to him tomorrow on our free day" I nodded and we finished the conversation there.  
-  
The others left early with the excuse that they wanted to enjoy one of the few free days we have, which was not an idea that excited me at all, so I decided to stay in the bedrooms, what was a surprise was the fact Taehyun reject the invitation since he loved to go out, he was one of the most active of the group, but he excused himself saying that he was tired and after the boys left he had locked himself in his room. I decided not to bother him so I just sat on the couch in front of the television while I played the series Beomgyu had recommended to me, determined to do a marathon.  
After several chapters and realizing that we still hadn't eaten all day I decided to get up and go to Taehyun's room to eat something together, I knocked slowly on the door, but no response was heard, so I ended up opening the door to find a Taehyun fast asleep, I couldn't help but take my cell phone out of my pocket and start taking pictures of him because of how cute he looked, once I was satisfied with the result of the pictures I just took I got ready to leave his room and let him rest for a little more and wake him up until the food arrived, but just at that moment he began to move on his bed, I saw how his breathing began to shake and tears began to go down his face. Was he having a nightmare? What are you supposed to do right now? I started to panic and the only thing that occurred to me was to approach him while he hugged him to wake him up.  
"No! Don't- Don't touch me..." Taehyun screamed in my arms as he woke up and tried to get away from me, my heart broke the moment I saw him in that state; his eyes were wild, his breathing was irregular and his whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear.  
"Okay, I'm not going to do anything to you, see? It's me, Soobin." I said, gently taking his hand and holding it firmly. Our eyes met "Listen to me. You are safe and no one is going to hurt you. I'm here now. Trust me, I won't let anybody hurt you." I was expecting for him to take his hand away in panic, but she didn't, instead, he relax a little, tears forming in her eyes and she let out a breath. "I…"  
"It's okay, baby" I smiled and pulled him into a hug, he didn't resist and ended up hiding his face on my neck. "It's okay, I'm here"  
-  
We were sitting on the couch, Taehyun had decided that he did not want to go back to sleep so we were finishing eating, he was sitting in front of me and all I wanted was to take him in my arms and put him in a little box so that nothing could hurt it anymore, he looked so small and that killed me.  
"I don't even know what a peaceful night’s sleep is like anymore" he started to speak with a sarcastic smile, but everything else just made it clear how exhausted he was. "I can't do this anymore. These nightmares have to stop, why don't they stop? "  
"Shh baby, it was just a bad dream, okay? Just a dream and none of it was real. " I took him in my arms to the point where he was sitting on my lap and placed my hands around his torso leaving little caresses.  
"I can never sleep after that. I need coffee or something"  
"How long have you been having these nightmares?" I asked him and started playing with his hair too.  
"I've had nightmares all my life, but they've gotten really bad recently." I heard him let out a sigh and I started to feel guilty, how come I hadn't realized it until now? I began to think of solutions for his nightmares.  
"You get so worked up before you go to sleep, maybe you should try to relax a little more, and then you’ll get some rest?" He stared at me like what had just come out of my mouth was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.  
"Soobin hyung, do you think I haven't tried it already?" He smiled wearily and I thought for a few seconds again.  
"I know! How about we get one of those dream catchers, don't they say they catch nightmares or something? " He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile like a fool.  
"A dream catcher? I am not a child!" I laughed when I saw him pout, but he immediately hugged my torso and hid buried his face in my chest. "Nothing has ever helped me with this, I just need to learn to live with the fact that sleeping Will always be a nightmare, literally." I hugged him tighter. "I'm so tired... but there's no way I'm going to sleep after that."  
We stayed like that for a moment, no one spoke again and at some point, I heard him yawn, this is when I felt my eyes begin to weigh too and an idea occurred to me.  
"How about I sleep with you? As a child, did your parents let you sleep with them when you were scared? Maybe it will work… "I saw him separate from my chest and thought for a few seconds, his lower lip was caught between his teeth and his blond hair was messy; even so I was sure that there was no being in the universe more beautiful than him, I came out of my thoughts when I saw him blush.  
"Are you sure hyung? I don't want to bother." I shook my head and kissed him on the forehead before smiling at him.  
"You will never bother me, baby" We got up from the chair towards his room, at no time did we let go of his hand and when we got to his room we began to cuddle in his bed.  
"Try to rest, okay?" I started playing with his hair, he snuggled closer to me and I just hoped he didn't hear how fast my heart was beating, after several minutes, I could see how his breathing start regulated, so I assumed he was already asleep, I allowed myself to star touching his cheek, before ending myself falling asleep.  
After what I suppose were hours I started to wake up, trying not to move too much since I still had Taehyun's arms around me, I felt him holds tighter to me so I was scared thinking that maybe he was having a nightmare. "What’s wrong? Are you okay?" I didn't get any response, but I felt him holds tighter. I hug him back "Shh ... Everything is fine, I'm here baby"  
We were like this until Taehyun woke up with a smile on his face and the only thing I could do was promise myself that I wasn't going to let him go through anything alone.


End file.
